This is your Sword missing scene
by Jasmine-N-Leaves
Summary: This is a missing scene from the end of season 3 Arrow and 1 of Flash. I wondered how Oliver ended up in Central City and then Barry in Nadar Parbat and this is what I came up with. I don't own either of these shows, unfortunately.


Hi there. I know, haven't updated anything in a long time (hides behind flying objects). But my computer battery is not working and all my stories are on it. Trying to save money to fix it but not having much luck. I wrote this story on a friends computer and I'm editing and updating it on my tablet, so if you find a few mashed up words, let me know.

I found a new obsession in Arrow and Flash in the mean time and the scene in both shows ep 21 & 22 season 3 for Arrow and I think 22 for Flash season 1 bugged me until I wrote this. I hope it makes sense to everyone.

* * *

The plane carrying Al-Sha-Him and the others from the League touched down outside Starling City just as the last of the sun dipped below the horizon. With the colder months bringing nights sooner it was barely 6pm. Al-Sah-Him turned to Sarab after a moment spent looking out over the silhouetted city in the distance. "I know where to find the traitor, Nyssa al Ghul."

"I will accompany you." Sarab said, stepping forward.

"No, we are too conspicuous in this garb, and too many of us seen within the city will cause word to get back to her. I will go alone. Or do you not trust me?" Al-Sah-Him turned back to look at the man in the face. He nodded and grunted as the other man stepped back. "Set up, I will be back soon." And with that, he left.

Oliver sighed as he entered the lair that not even Waller knew of. He dropped all things Al-Sah-Him, and collapsed to the ground against a wall. He took several deep breaths to try and calm his mind, it wasn't meant to be happening this soon. He gave himself ten minutes of resting before standing and collecting the phone he had stored there. He texted Merlyn to inform him of their arrival in the city. He was about to turn the phone off and head out to find Nyssa when it rang.

He screwed his face up in confusion for a moment, wondering why Merlyn was calling him, however, the number on the screen was not his. "Hello?"

"Oliver? It's Barry. I need your help. How soon can you get here?"

Wondering why Central City's speedster was calling him, he replied "Three hours." With the high speed train from Central City, and so long as whatever happened didn't take too long, he should be back by early morning. Plenty of time to confront Nyssa, assuming that his friends didn't get in the way. He really didn't want to use plan B.

"I thought you were in Nanda Parbat?" the confusion was clear in the younger man's voice.

"Long story. Don't let the others know if they contact you." Oliver said as he collected his helmet and keys to another bike. "What do you need help with?" He knew exactly where Nyssa would be once Merlyn told the others; it wasn't a question of if, but when. It was almost too easy and helping Barry for a bit would help ground him back to who he is, not who Ra's al Ghul was trying to make him.

"I need your help to catch Dr Wells."

"Wells? I thought he was helping you?" Oliver was now confused. He had heard the disbelief, sadness and anger in Barry's statement and wondered what had happened.

"That is a story about as long as yours 'not' being in Nanda Parbat."

"Touché." Oliver said as he made his way to the bike.

"Ray Palmer was developing something to help stop Wells. He's a speedster like me, another long story. He called and said it was finished, but I didn't think I would need it so soon, and I could really use another pair of fists. Mainly someone who isn't afraid to hurt someone?"

"You want me to break into Palmer Tech and get it?" Oliver sighed at that.

"Please? He said it was in Felicity's desk drawer."

"And he told you this because?" Oliver was now riding down the street toward the building that was once his family's company.

"I told him I was sending someone?"

"You know Barry, if you had called ten minutes later, I wouldn't have picked up. For once you were right on time. I'll call when I'm in Central." Oliver ended the call and removed his helmet. Once he had climbed to the top of a nearby building, he looked down at the giant sign below him spelling out Palmer's name and fired an arrow onto the roof.

No breaking windows tonight, the fewer people who knew Oliver/Al-Sah-Him was in town, let alone where, the better. He picked the lock on the door and headed down. He followed the blind spots of the cameras to Felicity's desk where he found in the drawer, a couple of devices. Looking at them a moment, he saw that Felicity had already modified them to fit his arrows. Wondering how she knew, he attached them. Feeling the added weight and seeing that he wouldn't be able to do a full draw, Oliver realised that he would have to be within 30-40 feet before the lack of draw and added weight caused the arrow to lose power.

After the battle with Wells, and Oliver was still trying to come to terms with what he had seen, he stepped next to the younger man. After answering his question of the hair and outfit, Oliver told him that he may need him in the near future. After getting a conformation, he headed back to Starling, and the confrontation waiting for him there.

As he headed toward the building, Oliver dropped away and Al-Sah-Him came forward. As he guessed, Nyssa was waiting for him at the spot where Sara was killed. As they fought, he could sense Diggle and Laurel coming up behind him. It took everything in him not to tell them of his plan, so he focused the pain into anger at Ra's and glared at his friends as they protected Nyssa. He knew then that he would have to use Plan B.

Without a word, he stepped from the rooftop and allowed gravity to tug him to the carpark two stories below where he rolled and simply walked away without a backward glance.

After Sarab's comment on the question of his return, Al-Sah-Him realised that he had been gone for almost nine hours. "There is one person we can use to force a trade. The rest of you, wait here, Sarab, come with me." Al-Sah-Him ordered. As Wreeth al Ghul, they followed his orders without question, for which he was glad; the fewer of them people saw running around, the less likely someone would inform his former bodyguard.

Knocking on the door, Al-Sah-Him waited for Lyla to open it. Holding the bunch of flowers in front of the peep hole, he heard Lyla comment that John must have left his keys behind as she saw them. As soon as the door opened, he tossed the flowers to the floor and held the gun hiding behind them to her face.

"Keep quiet, and nothing will happen to you." He allowed a desperate, pleading look to cross his face and was rewarded with her eyes widening. He couldn't hear baby Sara and hopefully, with Sarab still outside the room and unable to see inside, he could convince her to come without the other man knowing about Sara.

(Lyla's thoughts: I thought her getting over the experience of what happened in S3E23 was a little odd, her understanding Oliver's actions.)

 _I couldn't believe it when I saw Oliver standing there. I didn't know what he was thinking, pulling a gun on me of all people. Until I saw the look in his eyes. The tiniest of nods alerted me to the fact that someone else was with him. Oliver mentioning me in the only sentence he spoke to me told me that he hadn't alerted the other person to the existence of Sara_

 _I nodded numbly as he pulled me from the apartment and bound my hands with rope. It wasn't as harsh I expected it to be, with what John had told me, but the air of fear he was trying to pass off as indifference was undeniable. Whatever was going on, Oliver was barely keeping it together. I just hope that when all is said and done, he and John will be ok._

Al-Sah-Him sighed internally as Lyla nodded and allowed him to pull her out, shutting the door behind her. Not knowing how much longer he had until Dig showed up, he quickly headed off with Sarab pushing Lyla in front of him. With Sarab driving and him sitting in the seat beside her, he gave her the briefest of squeezes on her arm before pulling her from the car.

The call he made to Dig once she was secured to the chair was the hardest he had ever made, and one he hoped he would never have to repeat. The anger and betrayal in his voice was something he knew would give him nightmares for weeks, if they ever left at all. And the look on his face even more so when they arrived.

The fight wasn't unexpected; the Al-Sah-Him part of him had known that Dig would give Felicity something as Oliver would never let anyone touch her. What was unexpected was Thea showing up. He had caught a glimpse of her climbing the scaffolding out of the corner of his eye as he fought Dig. Seeing a way out of actually harming John, he set up a chance for his sister to stop him.

Once the arrow the struck him, he turned to Thea and seeing that she was ok, he simply sheered the arrow off and followed the other members of the League. Pulling the remains of the arrow from his arm, he sighed in relief that none of his friends were seriously hurt, at least physically.

 _Now back in Nanda Parbat After the rest of the arrow team have been captured_

Oliver felt like a fool when Ra's told of the snake story. He should have realised that Ra's would have made him destroy his city himself. He shared a look with Merlyn when he was summoned before Ra's and Merlyn. The former billionaire returned the look, and Oliver felt a little of the worry leave his shoulders that this crazy backup plan to prove his loyalty to Ra's would work. Now all he had to do was convince Nyssa of it.

As Al-Sah-Him dressed for the wedding, he texted Barry, telling him to get on the plane he had waiting outside Central City as soon as possible and it would bring him to Nanda Parbat. He needed him to free his friends. As fast as Barry was, even he wouldn't be able to cross an ocean. Not to mention that he would need a huge amount of food and rest before turning around and heading back. And something told him that the conversation that Barry needed with Dr Wells needed to happen sooner rather than later.

It was as they were led to the bedchambers after the ceremony that Nyssa tried one last time to kill Al-Sah-Him. They wouldn't be leaving for a few hours and it seemed that Ra's wanted Al-Sah-Him and Nyssa to be alone together until then. Just outside the door she turned and slashed at him. He had seen her movement as he had been close behind her and grabbed her wrist, not just blocking it as he had during their nuptials. He twisted her arm behind her and forced her into the door. A further twist of the wrist and she dropped the second knife. He opened the door and forcibly pushed her into the room, giving Al-Sah-Him a moment to tell the guards following them that he could handle her from here.

"I will not be handled and I will not bed with you!" Nyssa snarled as she launched herself at Oliver once he had closed the door.

Oliver quickly ducked under her attack, came up behind her and pinned her arms behind her again. As she lifted her feet to try and flip them over, Oliver turned it against her and fell toward the bed, twisting at the last minute to put her under him.

"Have you fallen so far as Al-Sah-Him that you will forcibly take me?" She growled out, still trying to fight from under his weight.

"Nyssa, I need you to stop fighting me." Oliver said, allowing his Al-Sah-Him voice and personally to drop. Sensing no change in the fighting and quite possibly frightened woman beneath him, he added with every amount of desperation in him "Please! I'm not going to do anything." He kept his voice low in case there were people outside despite his orders.

Oliver felt her still a moment and he released the pressure slightly by lifting himself from her, yet still keeping a firm grip on her hands in case she was foxing. The last thing he needed was to get seriously injured. He felt her breath hitch a moment before

"Oliver?"

He released her then and got off the bed, letting her sit up and stare at him. "Yes." He simply stood there, wondering what it was she saw, what was on his face, in his stance.

"How? I have seen soldiers go through what you did and break sooner. How are you still…?"

"Me? Ha." The laugh was without humour as he leaned against a bedpost and crossed his arms, "The past five weeks were a cakewalk compared to the five years after I was shipwrecked. Not to mention what I've endured since I returned home." He unfolded his arms and poured himself and Nyssa some water.

"Old and travelled as your father is, he doesn't hold a candle to what I've endured, or done." He handed the cup to her; glad to see the fright leaving her face as she saw that he wasn't going to do anything to her. The fight was still there however, of which he was glad; they were both going to need it with what was coming.

"You still killed your friends." She said, looking into his eyes.

Oliver allowed a smile to grace his features for a moment. "They're alive. I was inoculated five years ago and with Merlyn's help managed to recreate it. He's given it to them. They'll be knocked out for six or so hours; by then the extra help I called in will be here to free them."

Nyssa tipped her head "Well thought out, however, how are you going to prevent him from forcing you to release the bio-weapon?"

"You think you can get us to the plane and back inside of two hours?" Oliver asked as he stood and dressed in his League armour. He held out a change of clothes for her as well as she stood beside him.

"Yes."

(Nyssa's thoughts during the above scene.)

 _I tried one last time to end Al-Sah-Him. My beloved Sara, and the friends and family of Oliver would not want him to live like this. And it would break Sara's heart to see him so. He saw my move before I could make it and took the blade from me with such ease._

 _The last month with my father has changed him so much._

 _I saw red as he told the guards that he could handle me. From a young age, I swore that no man would 'handle me'. I jumped at him and tried once more. He ducked under me and managed to get behind me. He got the better of me and trapped me under him._

 _I have never been scared in my life until now. And then, I heard him. Not Al-Sah-Him, but Oliver. It took me a moment to register that he wasn't trying anything with me and that he was actually simply holding me, waiting to see it I had heard him. When I said uis name, he sighed and released me. All through his words and actions, the one thing that was clear to me, was that it was Oliver in charge; Al-Sah-Him never came close to getting a look in._

* * *

And there you have it. The lair I added is the only thing that makes sense in terms of when Oliver could have had a chance to not only contach Merlyn, but also Barry asking for his help and him showing up in the garb he did. I hope it makes sense and please let me know if there are any mashed words, I will endever to fix them.


End file.
